Go to Zuko
by Cracker.Boxx
Summary: What happens when Katara is used as a pet to Zuko? Lemon. ZukoxKatara


Zuko lay awake in his chamber. He didn't want to get up and have to move. His body was sore from training the day before and he was in no mood to deal with the simple minded servants his father had around. But alas a knock on the door meant no time for relaxing.

"What is it?!" He demanded with a rough and ragged voice.

"The Fire Lord has sent a gift."

What? A gift? Never in his life had Zuko ever received such a thing from his father. This must be a joke, and not a funny one at that. He rose from the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it wide enough to see what the guard was talking about. He held a young woman by the arm. She was quite a sight for the eyes of a guy who hadn't looked upon a beauty like that in ages. She was in handcuffs and dressed in a very elegant red dress that dropped to the floor.

Zuko's eyes widened a little at his so called "gift".

"What am I supposed to do with a girl?"

"The Lord said- "Use her as you wish, but you must take care of her as well. A servant and a pet into one."."

Zuko was more than shocked at this. Since when did he have any freedom to do as he wished when it came to anything? But at least he'd have something pretty to look at, right?

"Very well, leave her and the keys to the cuffs and get out!"

The guard pushed the young girl in the room and handed the keys to his prince. The door closed and it was silent for a long time. Zuko looked over the woman before him. He was taller than her by at least two or three inches. She had big blue eyes and long dark hair. She was slim and had mocha colored skin. The likes of which Zuko had never seen before.

"What's your name?"

He could tell she was scared.

"Answer when spoken too!" He yelled. His voice echoed in the large room.

"K-Katara."

He kept a stern look on his face as he un-cuffed her. They fell to the floor with a loud clank and she jumped at the sudden noise. She seemed to not know what to do with her hands so she just placed them together and looked at the floor.

"How are you supposed to work for me in a dress that you can't even walk in?!"

Katara held her eyes closed as she spoke.

"I am to be of a different service to you, sir. A service where no clothes are needed."

She kept her head down and Zuko looked disgusted. Not that she wasn't attractive- that wasn't it. It was the fact the father sends him a sex slave. What was he supposed to do with her? Even though it had been a while since his last sexual encounter and he was in for a tune up he couldn't _make_ someone have sex with him. Even if it wasn't him, but his father.

Zuko walked towards the table on the right side of his chamber and sat in a chair.

"I'm going to make you do this." He looked up at the girl and she moved towards him slowly.

"It's expected of me." She said flatly.

"Sit down." He motioned towards the chair across from him at the other end of the huge oak table. She did what she was told and listened to him.

"Your mine. And as my property I can do whatever I want with you and that includes not having intercourse with you. Got it?"

She nodded.

"This is kind of a bother, you know. I don't really have time to play babysitter to a girl who's what? Fourteen?"

She looked at Zuko with her pretty blue eyes and bashed her eyelashes. He didn't know if it was just him or if it was on purpose. And with a straight face she mumered- "I'm Seventeen, actually."

"You look far to young to be."

He rose from his seat and headed to the other side of the room. Katara took the chance to look the young prince over. She had yet to look the guy in the eye out of fear but apparently she wasn't scared enough to NOT check him out. If/When she had to do the deed with him she should at least see what she's working with first.

He was wearing a robe so it didn't really how off him body much. You could tell that he was slender and his arms were muscular so she assumed the rest of him was too. His hair was about to his ears and dark. And it looked like he hadn't brushed his hair yet.

In the corner of the room was a dresser and a full length mirror. He proceeded to take his robe off and she was given an eye full of marble like skin and bare chest. He was muscular, _**VERY muscular! **_ She felt a shudder run down her spine. Wow. He was hot. Katara wouldn't normally act like this. But since she was supposed to be this guys "gift" and was more than likely going to have to get dirty with the Prince sooner or later why fight it?

He quickly grabbed a kimono out of the dresser and gave me a quick glance. He did a double take when he noticed I was staring. Katara looked away a bit to quickly and popped her neck. Since there was no sound in the room is sounded loud and hurt like the devil.

"Own…." She said softly.

"Are you alright? "

"I'm fine thank you, Sir." She said rubbing her neck.

"That's what you get for being a peeping tom."

"I'm sorry. It's just well, what else am I supposed to do? Your practically getting naked in front of me!"

"This coming from the girl who wanted to bang me a few moments ago. And FYI it is my room. I could prans around naked all day if I wished." He smirked and it made her heart jump.

She didn't say anymore and looked down and the floor until a few minutes later she saw him move back to the chair out of the corner of her eye. Dressed in a dark red and black kimono he looked better than before.

"They should be sending food around this time. It won't be long."

And just as the words rolled off his tongue there was a knock at the door. "Prince Zuko, Lunch as arrived."

"You may enter."

And large woman came through the door with a cart of food. She placed two trays on the table along with two glasses of tea and a large vase of sake. "I would like some tea as well" Zuko said as the woman continued to place food and sweets on the table. She pulled a pitcher out and placed it on the table along with everything else, bowed, and rolled out the door shutting it behind her.

Just the smell of the food made her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten since- Well she couldn't really remember when the last time she eat was. Zuko took the first lid off of one of the trays and the sweet aroma of noodles and beef filled the air. Katara's mouth watered.

"Is this something you would eat?"

She nodded her head and he pushed the tray over to her. She gladly accepted and dug in.

After the meal Zuko asked if Katara would like some Sake.

"I don't drink" She spoke softly while eyeing a powered dounut.

He took a small shot glass from one of the many trays and poured two shots.

"I don't drink." She repeated thinking the drink was for her.

"I know, you told me." He smiled. She blush.

He took both shots without a problem and continued to drink.

Though he was fully buzzed he noticed she was still looking at that damn powered treat.

"If you want it eat it. I hate watching you just stare at it" His words were slurred and she could tell he had enough.

"If you stop drinking I'll stop staring." She could tell he was thinking hard about this.

"Your supposed to be listening t-t-to me not the o-other wa-way around Karba."

"Katara." "That's what I said!"

He was getting angry. He frowned and took another shot.

He didn't even put a dent in the sake yet he was almost completely shit faced.

Katara stood up and Zuko didn't even notice until she was behind him. He turned his head and looked at her. She scooped her hands under his arms and pulled him from the chair. She out him on his feet and wrapped her arms around her waste.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to lie down."

She brought him over to the bed and laid him down. He smirked and smugly said

"I can't sleep in my kimono"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not undressing you."

"It wasn't a question. I'm _**telling **_you to undress me."

Katara knew that she had too. She really had no choice in the matter. She took a deep breathe and started to untie his kimono. She hated that her body was starting to react to thought of what she was doing hit her. She could feel the warmth coming from his skin. She was starting to feel hot her self. She pulled his sleeves down and there was his chest again. His strong, firm abs.

Zuko didn't stop her when her hands roamed. Her eyes scanned every part of him. He had never had anyone look at him like that. With such lust. And he was starting to rethink the no sex rule. She was so attractive. That beautiful skin, those eyes, looking at him like that….her soft gaze at his exposed skin. The cool touch gave him chills that raced down his stomach. No one ever made him feel like this.

He could feel himself getting hard as she pulled him into a sitting position so she could completely take off the garment. When she leaned down he got a full view of cleavage. He felt the warmth of her skin. God he wanted her.

She leaned back and was sitting on her knees looking at him. Her breathe was fast and he was practically panting. His eyes darted back and forth from her lips to her half lidded eyes. He leaned him and she met him halfway for a passionate kiss. Suddenly his hands flew up and wrapped around her body, her hands were stuck to his face pulling him closer. Tongues collided in the battle fore dominance. The temperature in the room seem to be higher by the second. He was already in his undergarments and it felt a little unfair to him that she still had on the lengthy dress. He didn't even care that when he ripped if off her it was now completely beyond repair. He rolled on top of her and broke the kiss for well needed air and to get a good look at what he was about to explore. Her soft skin was only covered by a wrap around her breasts and a small piece of woven fabric that covered her womanhood. Her long, dark, slightly curvy hair lay beneath her. He had never wanted anything more in his life.

She pulled at his boxers and soon they were on the floor. Her eyes widened at his size. For someone his age, he was packing heat. Looking at her in lust he attacked her neck in soft slow kisses which make her insides quiver. She was so turned on it wasn't even funny. Her hips rose involuntarily making his hard member brush against her flat stomach and then her thigh. She knew exactly what to do to get his blood pumping. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back to get full access to her long neck.

She reached and pulled her underwear halfway off and he took care of the rest. Then he gently began to unwrap the one thing that separated him and her completely naked body. He's eyes widened as the last of the wrap fell to the bed and slipped on to the floor. He kissed her chest and sucked on her nipples softly. This caused for her to moan and ask for more.

She couldn't take this much longer. She rolled over him and took position back on top of him. She grinded her hips roughly into his and she could feel him getting harder. He held tightly on her hips as she kept us her assault on his loins.

"Oh! Katara I need to be inside of you- I…I can't take much more of this teasing!"

With that he forced himself on top of her and moved his head to the entrance of her womanhood. He looked at her for permission and soon was thrusting into her core. It was hot and wet. Her muscles tensed at first and she fit him like a glove. She moaned and tried to keep up with his fast pace.

She met him with every thrust she could. "Harder!" Was heard from all the moans and grunts. Her hips went wild bucking faster than even he could control. He grabbed her and tried to hold her still as he pounded into her.

She wasn't happy with this and managed to roll over to be on top. She slammed down on his cock and rode it so fast that he didn't think he could hold it any longer.

"Katara I think I-- I think I'm going to cum!"

"Oh Zuko I want to you cum in me. Ugh- It feels so good!!"

She tightened around his member and he felt the rush go through her body and yet she didn't slow her pace. This sent him off the edge and they both shared in orgasms they were enjoying.

The next morning Katara woke in Zuko's arms. She thought he was asleep until she hear the words-

"I think I'll keep you."

_**END**_


End file.
